Matrimonio y Otras Catástrofes
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Cuando Bella Swan pensó que finalmente había escapado de la alta sociedad, su familia la obligó a casarse con Edward Cullen, heredero de la más prestigiosa familia en EUA. Pero Bella no se dará por vencida. Ella va a luchar por su felicidad y tal vez va a encontrar el amor al final. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage and other Cathastrophes**

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama a **Angel-Miyu**, que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Nada me pertenece, bueno, la trama y el OC son míos, todo lo demás pertenece a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer y yo no soy ella, y NO estoy ganando dinero con esta historia.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Capítulo 1**

El único sonido que se oía en la oficina era el susurro del papel mientras una joven mujer de hermoso pelo café y ojos del mismo color, leía otro manuscrito que, con suerte se convertiría en otro gran éxito para _Phoenix Books. __Isabella Marie Swan, quien quería que solo la llamaran Bella por muchas razones, tenía 22 años y no era solamente una empleada. No, ella, junto con sus dos amigos eran los dueños de __Phoenix Books._

Bella siempre había amado los libros y tan pronto como se graduó de la universidad, ella, su mejor amiga, Angela Webber y Ben Cheney, fundaron su propia editorial. El hecho de que Bella venia de una familia muy vieja y muy rica; y que su abuelo le había dado la mayoría de su dinero les ayudó mucho. Construir una editorial no era fácil, ni barato, pero eso no detuvo a esos tres amigos de seguir su sueño. Por suerte cada quien había estudiado algo útil para su meta. Ben había estudiado derecho y se hizo cargo de la parte legal y por otro lado, él era su computadora (genio-electrónico.) Angela amaba los números y se había graduado con un título en negocios, mientras que Bella había estudiado Inglés. Al principio, había habido más de un argumento, pero al final del día siempre habían llegado a un acuerdo. Por supuesto que no se hacían grandes ganancias, sin embargo, las cosas parecían prometedoras y uno de estos días Bella leería el manuscrito que traería a Phoenix Books un gran éxito.

_Lamentableme, ese día no era hoy. El libro en la lista era… horrible. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Uno pensaría que el autor dejaría que un amigo o alguien leyera el libro antes de mandarlo a una editorial o a un agente, pero nooooo. Frustrada, Bella, _empujado la triste excusa de novela de fantasía, comenzó a ponerse de pie para llegar donde estaba Angela y tomar algo de comer, pero antes de que pudiera enderezarse su teléfono sonó y el tono de llamada le dijo que su madre estaba tratando de localizarla.

_Jesus, ¿Qué he hecho?_

Por un minuto Bella consideró ignorar a su _amada _madre, pero el resultado no valía la pena. Con un hondo suspiro tomó su celular y contestó la llamada.

"Hola madre. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"

"Isabella, habla más alto y claro, yo no adivinó palabras. Uno no podría creer que fuiste a las mejores escuelas de Massachusetts por la forma en la que hablas. Suenas como una plebeya." Su madre, Renée Swan, espetó y Bella ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber contestado la llamada. "Pero supongo que no debería esperar mucho, como te negaste a ir a una destacada universidad. Todos los esfuerzos…"

Una y otra vez su madre hablaba sin notar que su hija no escuchaba. Bella conocía las ofensas de su madre demasiado bien y no le gustaba oír todas las razones por las que era una gran decepción para su familia.

"¡Madre!" Bella interrumpió a su madre e hizo todo lo que pudo para contener su enojo. _Esa _charla era otra que no quería oír. "Estoy segura de que no llamaste para recordarme mis muchos errores. Entonces, ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez lo que quieres decirme?"

Bella pudo oír claramente el disgustado resoplido de su madre antes de que contestará, "La familia va a cenar en casa de tu abuelo y tu asistencia es requerida."

Ese día se volvía peor por momentos y no podía hacer nada para repararlo. Una cena en casa de Geoffrey y Helen Swan era todo lo que Bella aborrecía. La comida estaba bien pero muy formal para ella y de lo único que hablaban era sobre dinero, política y los chismes de la alta sociedad. Y ella tenía que soportar a Tyler y a la perra de su esposa, Lauren.

Tal vez debería apuñalarse con un lápiz…

"¿Por qué nos vamos a reunir un Viernes por la noche? Siempre es los Domingos por el almuerzo." Bella preguntó y trató de mantener su creciente paranoia. No había razones para sospechar, solo se desviaron un poco de su horario normal. No, ninguna en absoluto.

"¿Es un crimen para la familia comer juntos y disfrutar una linda noche?" Ok, ahora estaba entrando en pánico. "En serio, a veces me pregunto si algo no está bien contigo. Tal vez deberías hablar con el Dr. Snow. Tiene una reputación excelente."

"No necesito terapia. ¿Cuándo quieres que llegue?" Bella pregunto con una voz _ligeramente _enojada. Ella solo podía soportar a su familia, en especial a Renée, en pequeñas porciones y si esperaba que ella podría aguantar toda la cena, necesitaba acabar con esta llamada. Inmediatamente.

"A las 6.30, Bella, y llega a tiempo."

"Si, estaré allí, ¡Adiós!" Bella prometió y termino la llamada antes de que su madre pudiera contestar. Cuando alzó la mirada encontró a Angela, quien la estaba mirando con una expresión simpática.

"¿Noticias de la familia?" Angela sabía que Bella no se llevaba bien con su familia y que los prefería ignorar.

"Desafortunadamente. Me necesitan en casa de mi abuelo para la cena. Esta noche."

Angela hizo una mueca y dijo, "Mis condolencias. Mejor tu que yo."

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa sombría y murmuró, "Gracias cariño. Siento el amor."

"Oh, vamos Bella, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"

_¿Con mi familia? No debería siquiera pensar en ello._

…

Los Swan eran una vieja familia, que migró a EUA en los primeros años del siglo 19 y se ubicaron cerca de Boston, donde aún vivían. El principal patrimonio de los Swan se encontraba en Weston, uno de los pueblos más ricos de Massachusetts. En 1897 Matthew Swan compró un gran terreno donde una mansión fue construida. Era todo lo que una familia de clase alta necesitaba. Era enorme, representativa y tenía comodidades exclusivas. Por supuesto el resto de la familia vivía en casas del mismo estilo. Todos con excepción de Bella. Aunque la hayan criado en medio de muchos lujos, ella sabía apreciar el dinero. Lo cual era algo que no podía decirse de su familia. Ellos gastaban dinero como si estuviera pasando de moda, pero lo hacían comportándose bien.

Toda su vida, Bella ha odiado el tipo de vida de su familia, por lo que le dio la espalda a la alta sociedad. Solo algunos días su vida chocaba con la de su familia, en eventos especiales, y cuando no lo podía evitar. Como hoy.

Bella dejó escapar un gran suspiro antes de tocar el timbre y rezó un poco. Le tomó unos segundos a Shelby Cope, la ama de casa de sus abuelos abrir la puerta,

"¡Bella! Bienvenida querida. Es lindo verte." Ella saludó a Bella con una amigable sonrisa. La señora Cope era una bonita, mujer de edad mediana con cabello rojo y una colorida personalidad, que había trabajado alrededor de tres décadas para su familia y tenía el don de quitarle el mal humor con su buen humor. No hace falta decir que Bella la amaba.

"Sra. Cope, es magnífico verte de nuevo. Te ves bien. ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí hoy? Estoy un poco ansiosa para der honesta."

La Sra. Cope tomó su abrigo y sacudió la cabeza. "No Bella, no tengo idea, pero tu abuelo ha estado muy ocupado estas últimas semanas, pero hace unos días, cuando llegó se veía realmente satisfecho. Fue desconcertante."

Oh, oh, eso no sonaba bien. Había pocas cosas que hacían a Geoffrey Swan feliz, y ninguna sería buena para Bella.

"Supongo que debería entrar y descubrir lo que estas locas personas traman." Bella murmuro y entro a la sala, donde sus padres y sus abuelos estaban disfrutando una bebida.

Su abuela, Helen, la notó en la entrada primero y le hizo señas. "Isabella, es bueno verte. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

Bella declinó y se sentó en una silla que le permitía observar a todos. Se veían muy relajados, bueno, tan relajados como podrían estar, y se veían _felices._

_Algo no está bien aquí._

Renée se veía ofendida en cuanto notó su apariencia, y no pudo suprimir un comentario crítico. "¿No podías al menos usar algo más… apropiado? Te ves como si acabaras de regresar de la tienda. ¿_Esto _es lo que usas en el trabajo?

Bella estaba feliz con su actual ropa. Unos jeans azul obscuro, una camisa color marfil con un pequeño moño en el cuello y un saco azul completaban el conjunto. Porque ella sabía que su familia no aprobaría sus botas de invierno, sin importar que estaban en Marzo y todavía hacia frio afuera, uso sus zapatos de oficina. Bella no necesitaba preguntar lo que su madre desaprobaba. Todo lo que su madre usaba eran marcas caras y ropo muy de moda- La comodidad no era importante, pero a Bella no le importaba lo que pensara Renée y no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Renée tiene razón. Tu atuendo no es para nada profesional. Eres a jefa y necesitas…" Geoffrey agregó antes de poder decir lo que Bella debería usar, Tyler y su esposa entraron a la habitación y todo se volvió hacia ellos.

Tyler era el hijo de oro de la familia. Lo hacia todo bien. El tenía las adecuadas conexiones, hobbies y esposa. Y, por supuesto, el trabajo adecuado. En la alta sociedad era muy importante tener una ocupación que beneficiara a tu estatus. Necesitas tener una ridícula cantidad de dinero y estar en una posición elevada. Políticos, abogados, banqueros. Maestros y profesores solo eran aceptados si trabajaban en una institución reconocida. Los doctores también, en especial si eran especialistas. Todo lo demás era solo tolerado.

Igual de importante que tu ocupación eran las personas que te rodeaban. Lo que Bella odiaba más era el hecho de que no se podía casar por amor, si no por dinero y reputación. Todas las bodas en su familia fueron así. Sus padres, por ejemplo, no se amaban. Oh, se agradaban y les encantaban las cosas caras, la admiración y el chisme, pero en realidad, no eran fieles. Bueno, su madre no lo era, pero no era del todo infrecuente. Affairs cosas que ocurrían, pero no se hablaba sobre ellas si sabías que era lo que te convenía. La infidelidad, especialmente con los socios inadecuados, no era algo que la gente perdonara, u olvidara.

Era el mundo de la hipocresía y la superficialidad; y las personas actuaban como si aún vivieran en el siglo 19. Bella era feliz si no tenía nada que ver con ello.

Poco después, todos oyeron sobre el nuevo logro de Tyler y Lauren, su hija Renesmee, _pobre niña,_ la Sra. Cope llamó para la comida. Era una buena cocinera, pero su comida no era algo que Bella apreciara mucho. Ella amaba los platillos simples, un buen _curry _por ejemplo. Tampoco le gustaban los temas que discutían en la mesa. Lauren orgullosamente anunció que ella y dos de sus amigas estaban organizando una fiesta para el cumpleaños número 70 de la Sra. Owen. Todos estaban entusiasmados con la noticia. La Sra. Owen era una mujer respetada que planeaba muchas fiestas y eventos porque sabía que todos y todo lo que le daría una opinión era importante. Por lo menos personas como Lauren o la madre de Bella.

Para el momento en que servían el postre, Bella estaba lista para gritar. Nadie había dicho una sola palabra sobre porque Bella estaba aquí hoy, y a Bella no le gustaba, para nada, pero su abuelo parecía que estaba dispuesto a compartir su más importante información ahora. Después de que tomara un último trago de vino, miró a todos y dijo, "Hoy es un buen día para nuestra familia. Todos estarán de acuerdo en que estos últimos tres años no han sido fáciles. Muchas personas no solo han perdido dinero, sino también su reputación. Tristemente, no hemos sido la excepción."

Pura determinación fue lo que hizo que Bella evitará bufar, Oh, sí, los últimos tres años no habían sido fáciles para la familia malcriada. Los Swan tenían un bastante largo y exitoso pasado con el dinero y los seguros. La mayor parte de su riqueza, y la de sus clientes, se hizo con los fondos, coberturas e inversiones similares. Todo iba muy bien para la familia, hasta que su abuelo, su padre y su hermano habían tomado decisiones no muy óptimas y perdieron dinero, y no sólo de su propia cuenta. No, ellos perdieron millones de dinero de sus clientes. Esa fue la razón por la cual la familia de Bella había perdido parte de su prestigio. Bella sabía que iban a hacer todo lo posible por volver a donde habían estado y ella no habría desperdiciado ni un solo pensamiento acerca de sus problemas sociales si no tuviera un mal presentimiento sobre esto, uno muy malo.

"Pero los días difíciles han terminado." Geoffrey interrumpió los pensamientos de Bella. "Durante las últimas semanas he estado teniendo una reuniones con uno de mis más grandes patriarcas de EUA." Las emocionadas respiraciones de su familia estaban colgando de sus palabras, "De hoy en adelante, nuestra familia va a ser muy cercana a la de los Cullen."

"Papá, que buena noticia."

"Que maravilloso día."

Bella oyó las felices exclamaciones de su familia. Ellos estaban exaltados, y nada podría nublar sus sentimientos, pero Bella no era estúpida. Su abuelo no había dicho una sola palabra sobre las condiciones, y siempre había condiciones, y temía lo que

"Bella, estas muy callada, ¿Por qué no estas feliz del resto de nosotros?" Geoffrey le preguntó y algo en sus ojos le hizo querer correr y esconderse, pero ella sabía que no podía.

"Simplemente no sé cómo esto se relaciona conmigo. No me interesan estas batallas sociales y no pe podría importar menos la opinión de unas viejas personas."

Lauren hizo un sonido incrédulo desde la parte de atrás de su garganta, pero Bella la ignoro, como ignoro a su madre, quien sonó como si se estuviera ahogando con su bebida.

"Oh si, se cómo no te interesan nuestros asuntos _triviales, _pero las cosas van a cambiar ahora, porque es hora de que hagas algo por la familia. Has sido egoísta demasiado tiempo, es tu turno de ser responsable por el bien de la familia."

_¡Esperen un momento! _Bella se estaba enojando ahora. Ella nunca ha sido egoísta. Ella fue a la universidad, se graduó, empezó su propia editorial y estaba ganando su propio dinero.

Lauren y sus estúpidas amigas eran egoístas y perezosas. Ellas solo habían ido a la universidad para conseguir un buen esposo y se pasaban sus días comprando y organizando fiestas por diferentes razones. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a llamarla egoísta!?

"No soy egoísta. Yo trabajo uro todos los días, y doy lo mejor de mí para hacer a _Phoenix_ exitoso. No me lo tienes que recordar, si, fue tu dinero lo que lo hizo posible, pero te pagaré, estas consciente de ello."

"Si, estoy consciente de eso, y tu harías bien al recordar esto, porque si quieres mantener su pequeño hobby, entonces tendrás que hacer lo que yo digo, o me quedo con el dinero. Sabes que puedo hacerlo. Especialmente porque no tenemos un contrato formal. Sin el dinero no podrás pagarles a tus empleados.

¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto a mí? Él sabe que Phoenix significa todo para mí. ¡Maldito idiota!

Bella estaba maldiciendo a su abuelo y mandando su estúpido dinero al infierno. Sabía que ella no podía hacer nada sobre eso porque él tenía razón. No había ningún contrato y él podía pedir su dinero en cualquier momento. Como la está amenazando ahora. Ella sabía que su abuelo no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero nunca pensó que el haría algo como esto.

"Entiendo. ¿Qué quieres de mí?" Bella preguntó y trató de no explotar.

"Oh Bella, no hagas esto. La mayoría de las jóvenes de tu edad estarían felices con este tipo de oferta. Estoy segura de que recuerdas a Edward Cullen Senior y as su nieto."

Claro que lo hacía. Solo porque intentara dejar el mundo superficial atrás no significaba que viviera debajo de una roca. Edward Cullen Senior había sido la cabeza de la familia Cullen y su empresa por media década. Él era un hombre querido y respetado. Solo oías lo mejor de él y de la mayoría de su familia. Si hubiera una familia real en EUA, serían los Cullens. Habían dejado Inglaterra en el siglo 18, y han vivido en la costa la mayoría del tiempo. Por cientos de años la familia si convirtió en no solo la más importante, sino la más rica. Al principio, ganaban su dinero como carpinteros, pero no con muebles normales, no. Ellos hacían piezas estupendas y exclusivas. Cualquier familia que fuera _alguien _tenía al menos una pieza Cullen en su casa. Hasta en la Casa Blanca había piezas de su creación. Hasta este día vendían sus productos por todo el mundo. Muchos hoteles distintivos ordenaban camas, mesas y otras cosas, pero eso no era su único ingreso. Con el tiempo, invirtieron sus ganancias en un negocio lucrativo.

Pero los Cullen no eran una familia anticuada. Si eras de la familia, no tenías la obligación de trabajar en la empresa familiar. Por ejemplo, Carlisle Cullen, hijo de Edward Senior, él trabajaba como un doctor. Un neurocirujano, uno bueno. La gente venía de todas partes del país para verlo.

Edward Senior había muerto hace dos semanas, y su nieto de 29 años, Edward Anthony Cullen se convirtió en la cabeza de Cullen Corp. El cuidaba las diferentes ramas, y vigilaba que todo se hiciera debidamente. Su hermano menor Emmett, si Bella recordaba bien, trabajaba con inversiones, mientras que la más pequeña, Alice, estaba estudiando moda y diseño para quedarse con el negocio principal.

Bella sabía todo esto, pero no la ayudaba a entender que era lo que quería su abuelo de ella. "Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. El Sr. Cullen murió hace poco tiempo, y sé que Edward es la cabeza de la empresa, pero no he visto a nadie desde mi caída de novata."

_"Si, estoy consciente de eso." Dijo Geoffrey y la miró como si fuera una gran decepción para él. "Me reuní con Edward Senior semanas antes de que muriera, y aunque no podría haber estado más feliz con su nieto y sus logros, hay una cosa que Edward aún no tiene, y eso es una esposa."_

_"¿Una esposa?" Bella preguntó con un roto susurro._

_"Si. Edward necesita una esposa y tú te casaras con él y traerás gloria a esta familia."_

_La declaración vino con exclamaciones felices y lloriqueos jubilosos del resto de la familia, pero Bella se quedó sentada allí. Congelada._

_¡NO! Esto no puede ser real. Estoy soñando, y esto es una horrible pesadilla, una muy horrible pesadilla. ¡Por favor Dios! Yo no quiero esto. No me pueden obligar. No, no._

"No."

Esa sola palabra detuvo la acción en la habitación e hizo que toda su bizarra familia se concentrara en ella.

"¿No? ¿Qué quieres decir con 'no'?" Su madre le preguntó con una expresión de shock en su cara. "¿Te das cuenta de cuanta suerte tienes? Muchas chicas estarían muy felices por tener el honor de casarse con una familia tan fabulosa. Vas a estar entre las mejores personas y solo tendrás las mejores cosas. ¿Qué más podrías querer?"

Este derecho no fue una de las razones por las que Bellas no podía tomar la mayor parte de su familia. Pensaban que el dinero lo era todo y que te hacia feliz. Pero Bella sabía mejor. Había visto demasiados matrimonios en la sociedad como para creer que los lujos hicieron feliz a alguien.

"Honestamente, Isabella, no sabes lo que es importante." Lauren comentó y la miró con un poco más que envidia. Oh si, Bella sabía demasiado bien que Lauren daría su alma, si tuviera una, para ser la Sra. Edward Cullen. No era que no le agradara Tyler pero ella preferiría estar casada con alguien más importante y rico que estar con el hermano de Bella. Pero esa era Lauren.

"Escucha a Lauren, Isabella. No sabes cuánto hemos sufrido desde que decidiste darnos la espalda. Los chismes fueron horribles. No simplemente no fuiste a la universidad adecuada, no, tu pasaste tu tiempo en compañía de gente _común. _Hijos de cocineros, maestros y secretarios." Su padre Charles estuvo de acuerdo.

Bella oyó lo que sus padres y Lauren dijeron, pero seguía viendo a su abuelo, quien veía con agrado como contaba con los demás para el acuerdo. No es que importara que dieran su opinión o no. Geoffrey era la cabeza de la familia y el controlaba las finanzas. Si el quería algo, encontraba la manera de conseguirlo. Como ahora. Él sabía que Bella odiaba este asunto, pero no era algo que le importara.

"Hmm…, piensas que tienes una opción, pero no es así." Geoffrey se burló y la miró como si no fuera más que un insecto. "Desde que naciste has sido más que una decepción, pero por una vez podrás hacer algo que nos haga orgullosos. Una vez que estés casada el dinero que te di será tuyo y nadie podrá tocarlo, pero si te rehúsas a comportarte, te arruinaré."

La última parte la susurro pero Bella entendió cada palabra y sabía a lo que se refería con cada palabra. Su familia nunca había sido cálida o amorosa pero esto era algo totalmente distinto. Bella sabía que nadie la ayudaría porque todos esperaban que aceptara para que pudieran beneficiarse de ese matrimonio, pero oír que poco su abuelo pensaba en ella la hirió más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

_¡Estoy jodida!_

No había nada que pudiera hacer, y su abuelo lo sabía. Excepto aceptar esta farsa. Pero ella haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para hacerlos lamentar haberla forzado. En este momento ella los odiaba a todos.

Una sola lágrima cayó por su mejilla mientras veía los duros ojos de Geoffrey Swan y decía las palabras condenatorias.

"Acepto"

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia.**

**Espero que disfrutaran el capítulo. Y si, la familia de Bella está loca y me encanta odiarlos.**

**Edward aparecerá en el segundo capítulo.**

**Por favor dejen un comentario. Me haría muy feliz. Casi tanto como el chocolate.**

**Con amor, Nini.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage and other Cathastrophes**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Nada me pertenece, bueno, la trama y el OC son míos, todo lo demás pertenece a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer y yo no soy ella, y NO estoy ganando dinero con esta historia.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Capítulo 2**

"Ese maldito bastardo. Lo odio y a mi jodida familia. ¡Debieron ahogarlos al nacer! ¡Yo! Oh que se joda con un cuchillo oxidado. ¡Argh!

Ben Cheney estaba sorprendido y callado al ver que tan creativa puede ser su amiga Bella al maldecir. No es que no pensara que tenía la razón. No, él pensaba que ella trataba con algo difícil.

Era Sábado por la tarde y Ben había planeado pasar la noche jugando su juego favorito y comiendo pizza, pero entonces llegó Bella y trató de derribar su puerta mientras lloraba sobre un matrimonio arreglado y sacudiendo varios papeles. Tan pronto como vio lo que estaba escrito en esos papeles llamó a Angela y a Jane, otra amiga de Bella. Las mujeres histéricas no eran su fuerte, y él sabía que Jane, quien había crecido en un ambiente parecido al de Bella, podría ayudarla más que su adorable Angela, quien no podía entender porque Bella había aceptado.

"¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué aceptarías hacer esta… farsa? Estoy segura de que de algún modo podremos encontrar el dinero."

"Oh por favor," Jane se mofo desde la ventana donde estaba parada con una copa de vino. "Phoenix ya no es lo más importante y no estoy sorprendida de que usara el dinero como un trato. Geoffrey Swan puede ser un bastardo, pero no es estúpido. Ella literalmente no puede decir que no. El señor Swan encontrará la forma de destruir la empresa y hacer que Bella no vuelva a tener trabajo como ese jamás. No importa si es ilegal, mientras consiga lo que quiere. Y no olvidemos que estamos hablando de millones, millones que tendrían que pagar. Los podría arruinar por décadas."

El silencio que siguió a eso fu pesado. Ben no podía entender como alguien le podría hacer esto a su propia familia pero con los años había aprendido que las personas ricas eran extrañas.

"Eso es horrible. El matrimonio debería ser sobre amor y compromiso, ¡no sobre trabajo!" Angela exclamó y al verse miserable, Ben la abrazó.

"¡No te preocupes! Bella es fuerte, y nos tiene a nosotros. Haremos todo lo que podamos."

Bella sonrió cuando oyó eso y finalmente se calmó. "Jane tiene razón, Angela. No debería sorprenderme esto. Ha sido muy fácil conseguir todo el dinero y debí haber escuchado a Jane e insistir en un contrato."

"¡Ves! Y dices que estoy loca por chantajear a mis padres. Hay una buena razón por la que me dejan hacer lo que quiera."

"¿Chantajeaste a tus padres?" Ben preguntó en shock.

"Seguro. Tenía trece cuando me di cuenta de que no quería ser una esposa Steford y desde entonces he estado juntando información. Mis padres saben que lo usaré en su contra si intentan hacer algo. ¿Por qué crees que no tienen problemas con que me case con una jugador de football?"

Oookay. Siempre había sabido que Jane daba miedo pero ahora literalmente le temía.

"Pero eso no viene al caso. Lo que quiero saber es porque los Cullens aceptaron esto. No son así. Son personas lindas y honestas. Y Edward es un buen chico, al menos es lo que he visto. Algo está pasando y quiero averiguarlo."

"Si, es raro." Bella estuvo de acuerdo y se veía pensativa. "Podría tener todo lo que quisiera, ¿Por qué aceptaría esto? Hmmm. Extraño. Pero tengo problemas más grandes. Ben, necesito tu ayuda. Estoy segura de que ya habrás leído el contrato."

Ben asintió. Si, lo había leído y era muy sencillo. Bella se casaba con Edward Cullen y daba a luz a, por lo menos, un hijo suyo. Entonces los Swan podrían trabajar con los Cullens y con suerte ganar dinero enserio.

"Bien. Necesitare un buen abogado para el acuerdo prenupcial. Este matrimonio no será el sol y margaritas, pero voy a luchar. ¿Están conmigo?"

Había fuego en los ojos de Bella y Ben sabía que ella estaría bien. Edward Cullen tendría que tener cuidado o ella le freiría el trasero.

"¿Tienes que preguntar? Por supuesto, te ayudaré, pero los acuerdos prenupciales no son mi especialidad, haré que mi amigo J nos ayude. El adora los contratos de bodas y de divorcios. Y es muy bueno con ellos."

"Bueno, ¡vamos a estar listos para arrasar!"

…

No sé cómo me metí en este desastre. Es una pena que Pop muriera, así no puedo patear su viejo trasero. ¡Maldito manipulador!

Edward Cullen era muy infeliz en ese momento. Aunque parecía que lo tenía casi todo. Se veía bien. Su cuerpo era fuerte y musculoso. Nada comparado a Emmett, pero nadie tenía tantos músculos. Sus ojos eran como verdes esmeraldas y su característica más notable. Pero lo que volvía locas a las mujeres, era su cabello. Tenía un color cobre extraño y siempre estaba despeinado. Edward también era muy talentoso. Hablaba cuatro idiomas y era un buen pianista. Pero no era muy famoso por ello. Su amado abuelo no solamente lo había nombrado jefe de Cullen Corp., no, hoy él estaba esperando en una suite de Loew's Back Bay Hotel para conocer a du futura esposa y a su abogado. Bueno, al menos Bella Swan no era una cabeza hueca como las que él había tenido el placer de conocer antes.

"Edward, ¿estás listo? Llamó la recepción. Están subiendo." Su hermano Emmett dijo mientras tocaba a la puerta del baño, donde Edward estaba intentando calmar sus nervios.

"Si, estoy listo" respondió y abrió el cuarto de baño. "No estés tan preocupado. Jasper se está haciendo cargo de todo."

"Por supuesto, lo hago" Jasper gruñó mientras revisaba unos papeles. Jasper Whitlock había sido su mejor amigo desde la escuela primaria y ahora trabajaba como su abogado. "Deberías darme las gracias, me las arreglé para obtener información sobre tu prometida. Dios sabe que no fue fácil.

"Y obtendrás entradas para el partido como agradecimiento, Sin tu ayuda no sabría nada de ella." Lamentablemente, eso no era nada más que la verdad. Isabella era unos años más joven y no había sido parte de su grupo de conocidos, pero Jasper se había enterado de que había tenido buenas notas y que había estudiado Inglés, pero no en la mejor escuela, a pesar de que pudo haberlo hecho. Ella tenía muy pocos amigos íntimos, no pasaba mucho tiempo en familia y vivía una vida bastante simple.

Pero lo que realmente le había sorprendido, era el hecho de que ella ya poseía su propia editorial. Edward tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado. Esperemos que esta unión no sea tan mala.

El timbre de la puerta anunció la llegada de los invitados. Con un hondo suspiro el cuadro sus hombros y entró a el salón sonde se haría la reunión.

¡Wow! Se ve como si fuera de porcelana.

Edward había visto fotos suyas, pero nada lo habría preparado para esto. La joven mujer frente a él era una visión. No era una belleza clásica, pero no importaba. Era pequeña y delgada, pero tenía curvas en los lugares adecuados. Pero lo que le llamó más la atención fueron sus labios.

Oh Dios, eran grandes y se veían increíblemente suaves. Le hicieron tener malos pensamientos.

¡Concéntrate Edward! No es el momento ni el lugar.

"Isabella, estoy encantado de conocerte" Edward la saludó con un beso en su mano. Para su diversión se sonrojo fieramente.

"Bella, por favor. Y es agradable conocerlo Edward. Este es Ben Cheney, un buen amigo y abogado de Phoenix, y Mr Jason Jenks, también abogado"

¿Jenks? Edward compartió su sorpresa en una mirada a Jasper, quien estaba saludando a los invitados ahora. Mr Jenks era un buen abogado y sus acuerdos prenupciales eran buenos. No sabía que Bella lo había contratado y hablaría sobre esto con Jasper después.

Pronto las introducciones se acabaron y se sentaron en la mesa para empezar las negociaciones. Los abogados ya se habían contactado y discutido muchos puntos necesarios para el contrato y Edward estaba feliz con los resultados. Bella no estaba demandando cantidades ridículas de dinero o cosas por el estilo, lo que era un buen comienzo. Su abuelo ya había escrito unos artículos, _¡Gracias Pop!_

Ellos necesitaban estar casados por, al menos, 10 años y el matrimonio tenía que ser fructífero, que estúpida palabra. Bella tenía sus responsabilidades como esposa, ir a los bailes, eventos, funciones de caridad, etc. con él, y otras cosas, mientras que Edward tenía sus propias responsabilidades. También aceptaron que ninguno hablaría mal del otro a la prensa."

Edward escuchaba lo que los abogados decían sobre sumas y otros puntos. Sabía que Jasper haría todo lo que estaba en su poder para protegerlo a él y a sus intereses, pero él estaba más interesado en como su pequeño pedido sería aceptado. Sabía que su abuelo estaría avergonzado de él y su amada Nana frunciría el ceño ante esta decisión, pero era su vida y ya había cedido en varias cosas.

"Hay un punto muy importante para Edward y muy delicado por su naturaleza." Jasper empezó cuidadosamente y Edward pudo ver a su hermano hacer muecas. Si, Emmett no estaba feliz con esto, pero no era su problema. "Este matrimonio es por conveniencia y ninguno de los clientes debe tener sentimientos por el otro, pero Edward ha estado viendo a alguien por meses y desea continuar esa relación."

Las reacciones a esta demanda fueron interesantes. Ben Cheney miró a Edward como si fuera algo asqueroso que encontró debajo de su zapato, pero lo trato de esconder; mientras Bella no se veía sorprendida. Ella tomó un hondo suspiro y puso su mano sobre el brazo de Cheney para calmarlo antes de voltearse hacia Jenks y asentir brevemente.

_Hmm, ella esperaba que algo como esto pasara. Qué extraña mujer._

Edward sabía que su demanda lo haría sonar como un bastardo de clase A, pero eso era un efecto secundario. Él no quería casarse, pero su abuelo había aclarado que Cullen Corp. era un negocio de familia y solo un hombre de familia podría ser el director. Traducción: Un esposo y un padre. Su abuelo debía de su relación con Tanya Denali, pero por alguna razón, no la aprobó. A la mayoría de su familia le gustaba Tanya y esperaban que se casara con ella, pero tristemente no fue posible. Tanya era infértil, más bien, estaba interesada en el matrimonio, pero Edward necesitaba ambos. Siempre había sido su más grande deseo hacerse cargo del negocio y el viejo hombre se aprovechó de eso. Él pensó en darle la empresa a James. ¡James! Al idiota no le importaba Cullen Corp. Todo lo que le importaba era el dinero y la fama, pero ya estaba casado. Edward creía que su abuelo estaba bromeando pero algo en sus ojos le hizo creerle, y por mucho que adorara a Tanya, él sabía que no era la esposa correcta para él. Tanya amaba la vida fácil. Sus pasiones eran comprar y asistir a fiestas. Mientras más exclusivo era el evento, más le gustaba pero no estaba ni remotamente interesada en eventos de caridad o sociales. No le había molestado a Edward y aún no lo hacía pero él sabía que necesitaba una esposa que su abuelo aceptara, y Bella Swan fue a quien eligió. Edward estaba lejos de estar feliz con todo esto, pero acepto de mala gana.

"Bueno, esto es inusual, pero no es inesperado" dijo Jenks y miró a Edward a los ojos. "La señorita Swan está dispuesta a aceptar, pero hay unas pocas condiciones. Discreción absoluta es una de ellas. No habrá rumores y ustedes son responsables por el secreto. Si se vuelve público tiene que ser cuando este procesado su divorcio. Inmediatamente. Y no habrá ningún contacto entre esta persona y la señorita Swan. En absoluto. Por supuesto, si usted, señor Cullen, necesita a alguien para estar a su lado, entonces sería la señorita Swan."

"Estas condiciones son grandes. Sera difícil para Edward cumplirlas."

¿Difícil? Habla de imposible. Mi familia sabe sobre Tanya y es una de las mejores amigas de Alice.

"Ese no es nuestro problema. Quiere mantener una relación. La señorita Swan está disponible."

Eso era sorprendentemente cierto. Okay, a él le gustaría protegerse también si la situación fuera al revés. Para saber lo que Jasper y Emmett pensaban, el los miró y vio a su hermano tratando de ocultar su entretenimiento, mientras que Jasper estaba dividido entre respeto por la actitud Bella y disgusto por que las condiciones podrían poner en problemas a Edward.

"Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Ta…"

"¡Detente!" Bella interrumpió sus palabras. Se veía infeliz de repente. "No quiero saber su nombre o cualquier cosa sobre ella. Ella existe y eso es todo lo que necesito saber sobre ella. Está bien que tengas una relación y espero que podamos ser amigos, pero mi orgullo y mi dignidad no aguantaran más." Su voz era fuerte y calmada pero el temblor de sus manos dementa su fachada.

_Amigos, ¿huh?_ Puedo hacer eso.

"Bien, acepto."

Jasper no se veía muy feliz, pero eso no importaba. Su vida sería mucho más fácil si Bella era feliz, y ella quería muy poco. De algún modo, ese viejo hombre le había encontrado una buena mujer.

_Pop, tal vez fuiste un bastardo con todo esto, pero tomaste una buena decisión._

…

La reunión con Bella y los otros habían durado alrededor de cuatro horas antes de que firmaran un contrato, pero al final Edward estaba satisfecho con el resultado. Jasper y Emmett le dijeron que les había gustado Bella y estaban esperando para conocerla mejor en la pequeña fiesta de compromiso que su madre había planeado para el sábado. Pero por ahora, le gustaría pasar un rato con su amada Tanya. Ella vivía en un apartamento moderno donde muchas personas jóvenes y ricas Vivian. Era el lugar perfecto para Tanya.

Veinte minutos después de que dejó el hotel, entró al apartamento de Tanya.

"Tanya, estoy aquí" Edward la llamó en cuanto entró por la puerta.

"Estoy en el dormitorio. Esperando." Hmm, eso sonó bien.

El rápidamente hizo el camino hasta el dormitorio, donde Tanya estaba acostada en la enorme cama. Solo estaba usando medias negras y tacones.

"Oh no, ¿es todo esto para mí?"

Tanya le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa y abrió sus piernas un poco. "Por supuesto, bebe. Ahora ven aquí y muéstrame que tanto me deseas. Me he sentido un poco descuidada estas últimas semanas. Has estado muy ocupado." Tanya hizo un mohín.

"Los siento, sexy. Prometo que te compensare. Inmediatamente." Edward gruñó. Rápidamente se quitó la ropa y rodo un condón sobre su erección antes de gatear hacia las piernas de Tanya y entrar en ella con un movimiento duro.

"Si, bebe. Mmm, más fuerte. Dámelo." Y lo hizo. Tanya amaba el sexo. En donde fuera y cuando fuera. Y nunca era tímida al pedirle lo que quería y hoy quería más fuerte y rápido. Más fuerte y más fuerte el entró en su cuerpo y miraba mientras ella se acercaba al clímax.

"Joder, Edward. Si. Rápido."

Sudor corría por su espalda y Edward sabía que no duraría mucho más. Bajó su cabeza y tomó el pezón izquierdo de Tanya en su poca y lo jaló con sus dientes.

"¡SI! ¡EDWARD!" Tanya gritó en el clímax.

Sus apretados músculos alrededor de su pene lo llevó al orgasmo y con un fuerte gruñido colapso sobre ella. El necesitó unos minutos antes de que pudiera moverse de nuevo y poder salir de ella.

"¿Te puedo convencer de que aun te deseo mucho?"

Tanya se rio entre dientes por su pregunta pero respondió de todos modos. "Si, podrías, pero creo que necesito algo más para estar absolutamente segura. Un nuevo vestido ayudaría."

"No te preocupes. Mañana iremos de compras para la fiesta del viernes pero no voy a poder pasar tiempo contigo el sábado. Mi mamá quiere celebrar mi compromiso."

"¡Puh! Realmente no veo porque tienes que hacer esto. Solo te vas a casar con ella para que dé a luz."

Edward rodó sus ojos por su tono. "Por favor, sexy. Sabes porque y Bella no es tan mala. Parece que es una buena persona."

"No me importa que tan buena es. Yo soy a quien deseas. Ella es solo una obligación, ¿no es cierto?" Tanya preguntó mientras pasaba sus dedos por el vello púbico de Edward.

"Por supuesto, lo es. Tu eres todo lo que quiero."

"Y que no se te olvide."

…

Han pasado dos semanas desde el compromiso de Bella y ella no estaba más feliz ahora de lo que estaba hace dos semanas. Para hacer las cosas peor, Angela estaba molesta. No podía entender porque Bella había elegido la empresa antes que su felicidad. Ella no entendía que ya no se trataba de Phoenix. Su familia tenía muy buenas concesiones y no tenían miedo a usarlas. Bella estaba muy segura que muchos de ellos se aprovecharían de su matrimonio. De algún modo. Angela había crecido en un pequeño pueblo con una familia amorosa y una linda comunidad cercana. Por lo tanto no era de extrañar que no pudiera entender porque Bella había aceptado, pero necesitaba una amiga ahora. Angela será una de sus damas de honor y tenía que estar en la estúpida fiesta. Jane sería la dama de honor principal porque ella sabría cómo mantener a raya a su vieja y nueva familia.

En ese momento Bella estaba pasando sus manos por su pelo, no sabía que ponerse y solo tenía una hora antes de que tuviera que salir o llegaría tarde.

¡Argh! El que tocaran a la puerta evito que se quedara clava. Refunfuñando, llegó a la puerta y la abrió.

"¡Buenos días, cariño!" Jane saludo a Bella y la empujó adentro, para que ella pudiera entrar a el pequeño apartamento. Para su sorpresa, Jane no estaba sola. Atrás de ella estaban Felix, su esposo, y con ellos Ben y Angela. Todos estaban vestidos para la ocasión y se veían fantásticos. "Te ves como mierda, pero no te preocupes, estoy aquí para ayudarte. Ya logre arreglar a Angela y a Benny."

"¡No me llames Benny!"

"No seas un bebe. Vamos Bella. No tenemos mucho tiempo." Si había algo en lo que Jane Williams era buena, era en tener las cosas listas. 90 minutos después, llegaron a la casa de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, donde la fiesta de compromiso se celebraría. Angela y Ben miraron incomodos a los autos caros y a la mansión. La casa de sus futuros padres era grande, pero no una monstruosidad como otras casas que había visto. Era una hermosa casa de tres pisos con ventanales enormes. A Bella le gustó inmediatamente y esperó que adentro fuera tan lindo como afuera. Ella sabía que Esme Cullen era decoradora de interiores y que había decorado la mayoría de las casas de su familia.

"Siento que no pertenezco aquí." Angela murmuró e intento arreglar su vestido.

Bella apretó la mano de su amiga y dijo, "No te preocupes. Por lo que he oído, ellos son buenos. Se tu misma. Solo son humanos. Yo soy la única que tiene que preocuparse porque mi familia me va a avergonzar con su arrogante comportamiento. Okay, vamos a tocar."

Pero tocar fue innecesario por que Esme Cullen ya había abierto la puerta. "Isabella, entra."

La Sra. Cullen espero hasta que todos estuvieran adentro para abrazar a Bella y darle un beso en la mejilla. "Estoy tan feliz de por fin conocerte. Eres muy hermosa."

Bella se sonrojó por la cálida bienvenida de la Sra. Cullen. "Gracias Sra. Cullen."

"Oh, por favor, llámame Esme. Vas a ser mi hija muy pronto. Sería tonto ser tan formal. Quiero sentir como si fueras de la familia, aunque las circunstancias sean extrañas. Pero, a quien le importa. ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? ¡Carlisle! Isabella está aquí."

_Oh, ya me cae bien. Ella es genial._

"Por favor, llámame Bella." Bella empezó, y continúo presentando sus amigos a Esme y al Sr. Cullen, _perdón_, Carlisle. Él era bueno como su esposa y se veía como un modelo. Debería ser ilegal producir tantas personas hermosas en una sola familia.

"Ah, Edward. Tu prometida está aquí." Carlisle dijo mientras veía a su hijo acercarse.

_¡Oh muy jodido Dios! Edward se ve como un sueño mojado andante. ¡Purr! ¡NO! ¡Bella MALA!_

De nuevo, Bella se mareó con la apariencia física de Edward Cullen. Hoy estaba usando un traje negro con una corbata esmeralda que hacía parecer que sus ojos eran aún más brillantes. El traje enfatizaba sus hombros delgados, pero todavía fuertes y los pantalones hacían que sus piernas se vieran increíblemente largas.

_Y este es tu futuro marido, Bella, podría haber sido peor._

Con una sonrisa torcida, tomó su mano de nuevo y presionó sus rellenos labios contra la parte de atrás de su palma. "Bienvenida, Bella. Te ves absolutamente hermosa." Edward dijo con un tono de voz suave que hizo que Bella quisiera desmayarse mientras sus ojos voltearon a ver su ropa: un vestido de coctel púrpura hecho por Karen Millen y unas zapatillas color plata.

_Contrólate Bella. ¡Esto es trabajo!_

"Gracias Edward. Tú te ves guapo también. Ya conoces a Ben, estos son Angela, Jane y su esposo, Felix." Bella dijo e hizo las introducciones necesarias.

Edward se comportó como el caballero perfecto y fue agradable con sus amigos, antes de que le pidiera que viniera con el por un momento. Lentamente, la guio a una pequeña librería donde ella podría estar a solas.

"Tenemos unos momentos antes de que el resto de los invitados lleguen. No puedes salir sin un anillo." ¡_Oh! Cierto, eso sería raro y un poco incómodo._ "Mi Pop me dio este anillo poco antes de que muriera. Le perteneció a su madre. Me dijo que probablemente te gustaría más que un gran anillo, y concordé."

Cuando terminó, sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Casi sin aliento, Bella miró como Edward abría la cajita y presentaba un asombroso anillo Art Déco. Era plateado y tenía un hermoso ornamento de flores junto a un diamante ovalado.

"Oh, Edward, ¡es hermoso! Me siento muy honrada por poder usarlo, te prometo que lo cuidaré.

"Hmm, es tuyo ahora. Estoy feliz de que te gustara. Dame tu mano, por favor."

Bella lo miró con fascinación mientras Edward puso el anillo en su dedo. Se sentía frio y extraño en su mano, pero de alguna manera, se sentía bien.

"De algún modo, estoy empezando a pensar que el viejo hombre debía alfo que el resto de nosotros, mortales, no sabemos. Te queda perfecto." Edward murmuró antes de preguntar en voz alta, "¿Lista para salir?" y sacó su brazo para ella.

"Tan lista como puedo estarlo." Bella respondió y tomó su brazo antes de que entraran a la fiesta juntos.

…

La fiesta no era tan mala como Bella lo había temido. Seguro, era demasiado formal para ella y personas que nunca había conocido en su vida, o Edward, la estaban felicitando; pero parecía que no podía empeorar. Su familia estaba intentando impresionar y estaban fallando espectacularmente. Riqueza y clase no siempre iban de la mano, y su familia estaba allí, probándolo de nuevo.

"Bella, ven, tienes que conocer a mis hermanos. Son más importantes que la mayoría de los empresarios de Boston." Edward dijo después de dos horas de socializar y Bella esta lista para parar de sonreír como idiota.

Los hermanos Cullen estaban parados en una esquina, estaban hablando con Jasper Whitlock y con una mujer rubia.

"Señoras y señores, permítanme presentarles a mi amada prometida, Isabella Marie Swan." Edward dijo y sonrió a todos.

"Es un placer conocerlos, pero por favor, llámenme Bella. Solo mi familia me llama por mi nombre completo."

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, una mancha obscura de abalanzó sobre Bella y la abrazó. "Hola Bella. Soy Alice, tu nueva hermana. Vamos a ser grandes amigas. Estoy segura." El pequeño torbellino llamado Alice chilló. La hermana de Edward era realmente muy pequeña, con pelo corto y obscuro y enormes ojos marrones.

"Hey duende, deja que Bella respire." Emmett interrumpió con entusiasmo. Una vez más, Bella se sorprendió por su enorme tamaño. Emmett había heredado el color de pelo de Esme, pero los ojos azules de Carlisle. "Es lindo verte de nuevo. Esta encantadora mujer a mi lado es mi esposa, Rosie."

Rosie era la mujer más hermosa que Bella había visto. Cuerpo asombroso, pelo largo y rubio y ojos casi violetas. Simplemente ¡wow! "Hola Bella. Bienvenida a la familia. Por favor llámame Rosalie porque mi nombre no es_ Rosie_." La mirada que le lanzó a Emmett era realmente aterradora.

El último del grupo era el rubio Jasper, quien saludo a Bella con una sonrisa. Todos eran agradables y la conversación era buena y en algún punto los amigos de Bella entraron en ella. Era lindo ver que todos se llevaran bien.

"Puedo tener su atención, por favor." Carlisle llamó la atención de todos. "Esme y yo estamos felices de que todos ustedes vinieran aquí para celebrar el matrimonio de nuestro hijo mayor, Edward y su prometida Bella Swan." Un aplauso amable sonó por todo el salón y Bella se sonrojó, ya que muchas personas voltearon para ver a la feliz pareja. "Por favor vengan aquí."

Edward gentilmente guio a Bella por el salón hasta llegar junto a su madre, donde los miró con preguntas en los ojos. Obviamente él no sabía porque los querían allí más de lo que Bella sabía.

"Sus abuelos y nosotros queríamos darles un regalo especial y Esme ha estado muy ocupada plañendo todo para el día de la boda, que se celebrara en la propiedad de mis padres en 25 de Marzo. Nuestro regalo será su casa."

Bella se había quedado sin palabras. Ella de algún modo estaba consciente del ruido alrededor de ella, pero estaba demasiado asombrada como para ponerle atención.

_¿Quién en todos sus sentidos regalaría una casa? ¡Una maldita casa!_

Unos brazos la rodearon y alguien le habló, que reconoció como la voz de Edward, "Sonríe. Solo quieren lo mejor para nosotros, aunque sobreprotectores."

_¿Sobreprotectores? Esa es la broma del milenio._

"Mama, papá, eso es mucho, pero gracias."

"Si, gracias." Bella dijo con una voz nada parecida a la suya.

Esme estaba sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Bella. "No te preocupes, Alice y yo nos encargaremos de todo. Todo lo que tienes que elegir son los colores y los muebles, pero antes tenemos que elegir el vestido de boda. Alice hizo una cita para la próxima semana y ya hablo con las personas de la tienda, el vestido indicado estará allí. Todo estará perfecto. Como tú quieres."

_¿PERFECTO? Esto sonaba como una pesadilla a punto de ocurrir. ¿Qué le hacía creer que yo querría algo de esto? Creo que voy a vomitar._

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Mi musa está muy activa en estos días y me hizo escribir un nuevo capítulo antes de tiempo.**

**Gracias por sus adorables reviews.**

**Nada es lo que parece. Solo tienen que ser pacientes.**

**¿Qué piensan de Edward? No es un mal tipo, solo es un poco mmm… inconsciente. Y Edward Senior tenía unos cuantos secretos.**

**El capítulo siguiente será sobre el vestido y la casa.**

**Nini.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Bueno, creo que básicamente quiero decirles lo mismo que la autora original...

¿Qué piensan de Edward? Yo lo detesto un poco por todo eso del asunto con Tanya.

Por si no lo había notado, Edward llamaba a su abuelo _Pop._

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


End file.
